Something Special
by talking-eye
Summary: Oneshot Valentine's Day story. Burke and Cristina, although most of the interaction centers around Meredith & Cristina, plus Izzie.


A/N: I had many ideas when I was in shower. When I actually wrote it turned out completely different and boring I guess I really shouldn't write anymore...

"Excuse me, is there something wrong with the evil spawn?" Cristina was confused as Alex handed her a rose as she entered the locker room.

"Don't worry, Cristina. He's only trying to be a gentleman to the ladies," Meredith defended her fellow intern. "Everyone gets a rose."

"Gentleman my ass! He's trying to divert our attention. You know who he really wants to give his roses to? Addison!" Izzie rolled her eyes.

"You sound jealous," Cristina snorted.

"Seriously?" Meredith seemed a little shocked. "Alex is having an affair with Addison?"

"Oh yes, Sidney told me when we baked at her place last night," Izzie replied.

"Well, at least Addison is hot," Cristina said. "And Izzie, you know what, I think there're bigger issues you should be concerned about. For example, I think normal people don't talk to Sidney, not to mention baking with her."

"Sometimes I don't understand what Burke likes about you. You can't even show some love to your friend on Valentine's Day!" Izzie snapped.

"I think it matters more to Burke whether I can show my love to him or not," Cristina said coolly.

"Woo-hoo, sounds like you've got a plan this year!" Izzie's voice was filled with contempt.

"That's great, Cristina. What've you got for Burke?" Meredith tried to stop the other two women from biting off each other's head.

Cristina made a straight face, trying hard to suppress the uneasy feeling of guilt, "Nothing."

"Just when I thought you've begun to be more human…" Izzie made a scornful laugh.

"Izzie, I know you have your reason to feel a little down today, but my sympathy can only get that far. If you're feeling lonely, go and find somebody. Don't be hostile and mean to me just because I'm happily engaged to a smart and sexy man whom I get to see first thing in the morning and last thing before I sleep," Cristina was mildly surprised yet satisfied once she had completed her little speech.

Seeing Izzie was close to tears, Meredith said anxiously, "Alright, we need to hurry up. Rounds start in 10 minutes."

"Sure. I'm only waiting for you," Cristina slammed her locker and followed Meredith out of the locker room.

When she was sure Izzie was too mortified to join them, Cristina pulled Meredith to the corner and asked, "So, did Derek do anything special this morning?"

"Oh, let's see. We woke up, he stared at me, we laughed at each other, then we ate cereals on the stairs, and hurried here to work," Meredith blushed. "well, actually we rolled back in bed after breakfast, that's why we had to hurry to work."

"Good," Cristina said lightly.

"I am sure Burke must have done something more romantic than that," Meredith smiled.

"Actually no," Cristina replied. "I left home early this morning—"

"Of all the days you could have played cool with Burke, you picked today?" Meredith was perplexed. "Is everything Ok?"

"Mer, you gotta let me finish my story!"

"Sorry, go ahead."

"Remember I said I didn't prepare anything for today?" Cristina shrugged. "Well, I didn't remember it's Valentine's until I woke up this morning, so I panicked."

"That doesn't sound like you. I thought you said Valentine's Day is overrated." Meredith was amused by how much Cristina had changed after falling in love with Burke.

"That's beyond the point. Burke remembers all these little details about Valentine's Day as well as he remembers the steps of a valve replacement."

"Does that mean you want to do something for him?"

"Maybe. I don't want him to think that I don't care. Well, even if I really don't." Cristina's voice trailed off. "You know, he's the woman in the relationship. I won't freak out if I don't get anything from him but if I don't do anything about it, he'll go all anxious and grumpy with me."

"Then buy him something! Hmmm… Strawberries?" Meredith bit her lips as she tried to come up with suggestions.

"I don't think the vending machines here sell strawberries."

"Chocolate?"

"Is there something more original?" Cristina furrowed her brows.

"Well, if you wanted to be original, you should have started planning earlier. Burke will be back soon," Meredith looked concerned. "And he probably wont' be too happy already, because you left without him this morning!"

"I hate Valentine's Day," Her hands on her hips, Cristina sighed.

The two interns were quiet and lost in thought.

"Just tell him," Meredith said calmly.

"That I hate Valentine's Day?"

"No, tell him how you feel about it, tell him how you've wanted to give him something special. He'll understand."

"You think that's good enough?" Cristina sounded skeptical, wishing her friend had been slightly more creative.

"Well, this is the man you'll spend every single V-days with for the rest of your life. If it isn't the best this time around, there's always a next year."

Cristina leaned against the wall and pondered on Meredith's words. Then her face lit up suddenly as an idea came to mind. Cristina patted Meredith's shoulder to thank her for her help and quickly put her thoughts into action.

"Hi," Timidly Cristina knocked on Burke's door and was intimidated by the apparent lack of enthusiasm on his face.

Slowly looking up, Burke took off his glasses and said mechanically, "You're gone when I woke up this morning."

"I didn't mean to—"

"Never mind," Burke pretended to focus on his paperwork. He knew he wasn't very good at hiding his disappointment, nor was he up for a fight on Valentine's Day.

"Here," Cristina forced a cup of coffee into his hand, trying to ignore the fact that he was probably mad at her.

Little did she realize how easily it was for the warmth of the coffee alone to melt Burke's chilly façade. When he stared at her with a mixture of surprise and excitement, Cristina bent down to touch the side of his face with her lips.

Immediately, Burke's hand found its way to the back of Cristina's waist. It wasn't the most passionate or sophisticated hug they've had, but the sweet gentleness lingered, just like their relationship.

After Cristina finally pulled away and ran off for work, a smile grew on Burke's face as he saw the marks on his palm.

Next time, somebody has to tell Cristina why it wasn't a very brilliant idea to write "I Love You" on a coffee cup with a silver marker.  



End file.
